elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dremora
Dremora, or, to themselves, the Kyn,Varieties of Daedra – Aranea Drethan are a form of humanoid Daedra. They serve Mehrunes Dagon, although they have been known to serve other Daedric Princes.Spirit of the Daedra they are the most honorable of Mehrunes Dagon's servants.The Pilgrim's Path They have a very militaristic culture, with many ranks and subdivisions within the culture of each clan. By game *Dremora (Battlespire) *Dremora (Morrowind) *Dremora (Oblivion) *Dremora (Skyrim) *Dremora (Online) *Dremora (Blades) Physiology Dremora are humanoid beings of above average size, typically appearing as male with black-and-red faces, and sometimes small stubs of horns. Although, skin color and/or facial features are different depending of native plane of dremora due to the influence of Chaotic Creatia.Chaotic Creatia: The Azure Plasm They are fully sentient and most are powerful warriors or spellcasters. They are the most powerful and intelligent of the lesser Daedra, to the point of governing over other Daedra on behalf of their Lord. Higher-ranking Dremora are often larger in physique than a Nord male. Dremora are always heavily armored and even the spellcaster's robes provide heavy armor protection. Dremora are one of the rare species of Daedra which are not only sentient, but capable of human speech. Unlike other sentient species, such as Golden Saints or Dark Seducers, the Dremora primarily speak in their own language and use Nibenese only for taunting human opponents. Dremora always have demonic, distorted voices. Little is known about the Dremora language, except for a few key terms. The Dremora word for "people" is Kyn, the name they use to refer to themselves (compare to mer and men.) An individual Dremora is called a kynaz, roughly one of the people. Their use of this term expresses their belief that all other daedric species are essentially beasts, or at best uncivilized. However, this term is essentially a "nickname" for the Dremora while dealing with mortals; they do not speak their actual name, so that it cannot be used against them. Culture Though Dremora are mainly followers of Mehrunes Dagon, they also serve other princes, such as Molag Bal, Boethiah and many others.Loremaster's Archive: Ranks and Hierarchy of the Daedra Dremora have developed a complex social structure, with each individual belonging to a particular caste. The castes are assigned titles in the Daedric Language; these are the names by which most people refer to an individual Dremora. Their culture is almost exclusively devoted to combat, primarily in defense of Mehrunes Dagon's plane of Oblivion as well as troops for his offensive plans. All members of a given caste are treated as essentially identical. Their choices of weapons, armor and skill specialties are common within the entire subtype. Only a few Dremora achieve a social status high enough to be granted a unique name. These Dremora are often the highest ranking generals on Dagon's army and are granted a great deal of independence. The highest-ranking Dremora are also more likely to engage in conversation with non-Dremora, although the tone is still one of extreme condescension. Dremora societies and formations exists within clan systems. Clans are found in service of daedric princes. While it is generally assumed that dremora serve Mehrunes Dagon (with name of the clan or clans currently unknown), Molag Bal have two entire clans of them in disposal: Deathbringer Clan and Foolkillers Clan. Boethiah also have clan in service of him/her, known as Bloodwraith.Events of I was Summoned by a Mortal – Kynval Zzedenkathik The Kyn castes are divided into three basic groups: soldiers, commanders, and nobility. In addition, there are a few specialized Dremora, which may be previously unknown subtypes, or may simply be specialized members of an existing subtype. Ranks Soldiers The soldier subtypes are the rank and file of Mehrunes Dagon's army, and are fairly numerous on his plane of Oblivion. They are roughly Apprentice level in their chosen skill set, with conjurers being able to summon scamps. Churl '''Churls' are the lowest ranking foot soldiers among the Kyn, appearing from the start of the game, and will level up along with the player. Higher ranking Dremora will often use the term "churl" when hurling insults at the player, clearly indicating their status within Kyn society. All Churl carry a Dremora Mace. Fighters and mages may have enchantments on their maces, while bowmen will have a light bow and field arrows. Caitiff The Caitiff are the irregulars of the Kyn army, and begin appearing around level 6. In addition to their normal heavy armor, melee-type Caitiff will be carrying a Dremora Caitiff Shield. Like the Churl, these will be carrying a mace, though more likely to be enchanted, and the bowman will have a light bow and field arrows. The Apprentice-level Conjuration spell Summon Dremora will summon a Caitiff armed with mace and shield. However the Caitiff frequently uses lightning attacks as well. Kynval Val is a Kyn word implying a type of leadership or nobility, making Kynval roughly equivalent to a knight. These Dremora begin appearing around level 11. In addition to their normal armor, melee warriors may be wearing a helmet. Fighter and mage Kynval are equipped with a longsword, which may be enchanted, while bowmen are equipped with a mace, normal bow, and broad headed arrows. Officers There are two Dremora "officer" ranks, which act as both military commanders and members of what passes for regional government among the Kyn. At these ranks, Dremora begin to reach Journeyman level in their chosen skills, particularly Destruction spells; conjurers may summon flame atronachs in addition to scamps. Kynreeve A reeve is a term for a regional official roughly equivalent to a Colonel. Kynreeve are the police of the Kyn, as well as field commanders for lower-level Dremora. They begin appearing around level 14, typically replacing the Caitiff. Kynreeve melee units carry Dremora Kynreeve Shields, and possibly a Dremora Kynreeve Helmet. Bowman will carry a Dremora mace, normal bow, and broad headed arrows; fighters and mages will carry a Dremora longsword. Kynmarcher The Kynmarcher is the ranking official in a typical outpost, tower, or local area. They are roughly equivalent to a minor lord, high ranking General or duke in Imperial nobility. These appear starting around level 17; apart from their tendency to conjure flame atronachs instead of scamps, they are fairly similar to Kynreeve. Fighters and mages are now carrying claymores, possibly with intermediate-level enchantments on them, though they are still Dremora weapons. Melee attackers also frequently wear a Dremora Kynmarcher Helmet. Bowmen will be carrying a heavy bow and barbed arrows. Nobles At the top of the Dremora chain of command are two noble subtypes. These Dremora are a good deal stronger than the lower ranks, for several reasons. One major difference is that, unlike most other Dremora, these types level along with the player. They also have access to more powerful spells, including reflection and spell absorption. At the highest levels, the mages will begin summoning powerful Daedra, including daedroth and Xivilai. Markynaz The term markynaz translates approximately into dremora lord, and hold a position somewhat near a grand duke or count. They are members of the Markyn, the Council of Lords which presides over the Dremora society. Markynaz mages receive a magicka boost similar to the Mage birthsign. Markynaz begin appearing around level 21. Markynaz mages and fighters carry claymores, and the fighters will almost always be wearing a Dremora Kynmarcher Helmet (though a stronger version than that worn by a Kynmarcher). The bowman are still equipped with heavy bows and barbed arrows, but now carry longswords instead of maces. As an interesting side note, the only female Dremora in the game is a Dremora Markynaz bow woman. The Master-level conjuration spell Summon Dremora Lord will summon a melee-type Markynaz. Valkynaz The upper echelon of Mehrunes Dagon's Dremora army are the Valkynaz, or Dremora Princes. They are all members of the Valkyn, Mehrunes Dagon's personal "royal guard." They begin appearing around level 19, and will eventually make up the majority of the Dremora encountered in Oblivion. They are not frequently seen on Tamriel, and prefer to stay inside the towers in the Deadlands of Oblivion. These Dremora are much better equipped than their lower ranking cousins. Melee and magic attackers wield a Daedric War Hammer, and missile attackers carry a Daedric Bow (usually with 3–10 barbed arrows). The melee and missile attackers have also replaced their Dremora armor with the superior Daedric armor, but show no signs of wearing a Daedric helmet, ironic for the lower-ranking Markynaz, who do. In addition to their new appearance, they now have long hair, colored dark red. Appearances * * * * * de:Dremora es:Dremora it:Dremora pl:Dremora ru:Дремора (Lore) uk:Дремора Category:Daedra Category:Articles with Subpages Category:Lore: Articles Needing Attention